1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems, service providing systems, and process result recording methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses have been known that have an electronic mail (e-mail) transmitting function to transmit image data from a scanner as an attachment of e-mail (as a file attached to e-mail). When an e-mail message indicating that transmitted e-mail is undeliverable (an “undeliverable” error message) is returned from a mail server, such image forming apparatuses transfer the “undeliverable” error message to the address of a transmitter of the e-mail. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-164110.)